Sans un mot
by Daelyaa
Summary: Des baisers, des soupirs, des caresses, des rendez-vous, du bonheur, du désir, du plaisir, de l'amour, et le tout sans un mot...


Hello !

Oui, je sais, pour ceux qui suivent J'ai besoin de toi pour m'aimer, vous voulez sûrement un chapitre, mais j'ai plus très envie de taper, j'ai du faire une overdose cet été.

Pourquoi cet OS alors ? Parce ce matin j'ai eu comme un déclic, c'est parti de la toute première phrase puis mes doigts ont glissés tout seuls, je ne pouvais presque plus m'arrêter !

Attention, Rating M

Disclaimer (que j'oublie tout le temps de faire) : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à la genialissime JKR, seule l'histoire est à moi.

Bêta : Y'en n'a pas je voulais trop publier ce truc pour attendre une correction XD

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Sans un mot.

...

 _''Ce soir. 23 heures. Tu sais où.''_

Scorpius serra le petit papier dans sa main en souriant. Il était 22h59 et il voyait dors et déjà la porte d'ébène de leur salle. _ll_ devait déjà s'y trouver. _Il_ y était toujours quand Scorpius arrivait.

Et il eut raison. Quand il pénétra dans la pièce, _il_ etait là, _il_ l'attendait, nonchalamment assit sur un ancien bureau.

Scorpius s'approcha de _lui,_ son sourire s'intensifiant au fur et à mesure, et quand il ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres de _lui_ il se jeta sur ses lèvres comme un affamé. Ses bras se nouèrent automatiquement autour de _son_ cou alors que _ses_ mains s'appropriaient le creux des reins du blond pour le rapprocher encore plus de lui. La langue impérieuse de Scorpius demanda l'accès à la bouche de son amant, et _il_ lui répondit en écartant les lèvres et les cuisses, le collant au maximum contre son corps chaud.

Leurs langues se lièrent et dansèrent l'une avec l'autre, chacun des deux cherchant à mener ce baiser, ce baiser de retrouvailles, ce baiser qui voulait dire tu m'as manqué, ce baiser qui voulait dire j'ai envie de toi, ce baiser qui voulait dire tu m'appartiens, ce baiser qui voulait dire je t'aime, tout simplement. Et pourtant, aucun mot ne sortait de la bouche de l'un ou de l'autre.

Quand il se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, _il_ jeta un regard plein d'amour à Scorpius qui sentit son coeur cesser de battre avant de repartir de plus belle, Merlin qu'il aimait cet homme.

Il répondit à son regard par un sourire éclatant, avant de fondre de nouveau sur _ses_ lèvres si douces et si sucrées.

Alors qu'ils repartaient dans un nouveau baiser enflammé, la main de Scorpius quitta les cheveux de son amant pour s'attaquer à _sa_ chemise, retirant les boutons un à un, en profitant pour caresser sa peau pâle. Bientôt, _sa_ chemise eut disparu, balancée au hasard sur la table et Scorpius s'attaquait déjà à _son_ pantalon, enlevant habilement le bouton, puis la braguette _._ Le vêtement rejoint le précédent dans un frottement de tissu et, plutôt mécontent des couches de vêtements qui séparaient la peau de Scorpius de la sienne, _il_ fit valser le pull que le blond portait, puis fit reculer le jeune homme de lui à regret pour faire glisser son pantalon chic le long de ses hanches ; il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Scorpius mettait de beaux vêtement quand ils avaient rendez vous puisque de toute manière, il ne les garderait pas longtemps ses vêtements.

Leurs chaussures et chaussettes avaient aussi disparues et il ne leur restait en tout et pour tout que leurs boxers, où on pouvait déjà voir à quel point ils s'étaient manqués.

Scorpius se recolla contre _lui,_ mais _il_ n'était pas d'accord avec ça, puisqu _'il_ inversa leurs positions, recouvrant Scorpius de son corps. Le blond soupira de plaisir en sentant l'érection de son amant se frotter à la sienne alors que l'autre jeune homme parsemait son torse de baisers. _Ses_ lèvres partirent de la clavicule de Scorpius qu'il mordilla gentiment puis embrassèrent la peau fine de son cou, le faisant frémir, avant de descendre et se jouer avec les tétons du blond qui se tortilla sous son amant, il adorait quand _il_ titillait cette partie de son anatomie, et _il_ le savait très bien _._ Abandonnant sa douce torture, au regret de Scorpius -regret qui ne dura pas- _il_ posa ses mains sur les hanches du blond, là où se trouvait l'élastique de son sous-vêtement, et le retira, délivrant sexe dressé du jeune Malefoy, puis retira lui même son boxer.

La respiration du blond eut un accroc quand il sentit la main de son amant sur son éréction, mais il attrapa ladite main, faisant lever la tête à l'autre jeune homme. Scorpius hocha doucement la tête de gauche à droite et noua ses jambes autour de ses jambes pour lui signifier qu'il voulait plus, beaucoup plus, et qu'il le voulait maintenant.

Alors, _il_ retira sa main pour la porter à sa bouche et lecha trois de ses doigts et de les approcher de l'intimité du blond pour le préparer. En sentant Scorpius onduler des hanches, il retira ses doigts et plaça son sexe à l'entrée du blond, puis le pénétra doucement. Scorpius agrippa le bas du bureau et se cambra, alors _il_ lui laissa le temps de s'habituer à l'intrusion, et commença de lents va et viens après que le blond lui ait signifié qu'il pouvait. Au fil des minutes, les coups de reins devinrent plus rapide, plus brutaux, plus profonds, et quand _il_ se sentit proche de la délivrance, il passa sa main sur le sexe de Scorpius qui mordait, griffait et embrassait sans cesse sa peau. Puis ils jouirent, tous les deux, en silence, dans l'obscurité de leur pièce.

 _Il_ se retira du corps de son blond et s'allongea à côté de lui, encore haletant. _Il_ embrassa doucement l'épaule de Scorpius qui lui sourit avant de capturer ses lèvres, dans l'un de leurs baisers qui voulaient dire je t'aime. Ceux qui voulaient dite j'ai confiance en toi, ceux qui voulaient dire je te veux avec moi pour toujours, ceux qui voulaient dire je suis à toi, ceux que les jeunes hommes préféraient.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se separèrent, _il_ se releva et marcha jusqu'à son pantalon, en extrayant un paquet de clopes. Il en sortit une et l'alluma avec un briquet qui traînait dans l'autre poche, puis, toujours nu, il retourna s'asseoir à côté de Scorpius.

Le blond fronça les sourcils quand _il_ souffla de la fumée de cigarette, presque dans son visage, et toussa, avant de secoua sa main pour faire partir la fumée et montrer son agacement à son amant. _Il_ leva les yeux au ciel avant de jeter un regard d'excuses au blond et d'éteindre sa cigarette sur le bureau qui avait servit à leurs ébats, et d'où Scorpius n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Ensuite, _il_ se leva et tendit la main à Scorpius pour qu'il en fasse de même. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à leurs vêtements et renfilèrent leurs sous-vêtements et pantalons, mais Scorpius posa sa main sur la _siennne_ quand _il_ voulut remettre sa chemise, et lui prit le vêtements des mains. Intrigué, _il_ le laissa faire. Le blond porta le vêtement à son visage et sentit l'odeur qui s'en dégageait avec un sourire avant d'attraper un bras de son amant et de lui passer doucement la chemise, faisant de même pour l'autre bras avant de fermer les boutons un à un avec délicatesse en souriant amoureusement. Une fois cela fait, il leva la tête vers son amant qui lui sourit en prenant le pull de Scorpius qui comprit et leva les bras. Avec tout autant de douceur, _il_ lui enfila son pull avant de l'attirer contre lui et de le serrer dans ses bras, dans une étreinte chaude et rassurante. Soupirant d'aise, Scorpius posa sa tête sur _son_ épaule et ferma les yeux. Il se sentait bien avec lui, tellement à sa place.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi blottis, s'enivrant de l'odeur et du bonheur de l'autre, en silence.

Lorsque enfin ils se séparèrent, _il_ prit la main de Scorpius et le fit sortir de la salle. Ils marchèrent dans le couloirs jusqu'aux cachots main dans la main, y pénètrent et montèrent dans leur dortoir en prenant garde de ne réveiller personne. Là bas, _il_ s'assit sur son lit et retira son jean et sa chemise pour dormir, tout en regardant Scorpius se déshabiller avec une sorte de fascination. Il était tellement beau là, les rayons de lune filtrant dans la pièce éclairant sa peau d'albâtre et ses cheveux d'or. Il était tout bonnement à couper le souffle.

Le blond enfila un sweat-shirt qui était à _lui_ pour dormir. _Il_ ne put s'empêcher de le trouver encore plus craquant comme ça ; le vêtement lui arrivait au milieu des cuisses et les manches étaient trop longues parce qu'il était bien plus petit et chétif que _lui,_ et ça plaisait énormément à son amant, _il_ avait l'impression qu'il devait protéger cette petite chose fragile du monde, et ce n'était pas tout à fait faux, il devait proteger Scorpius de la cruauté des autres face à ses faiblesses.

Entre temps, le blondinet s'était glissé sous ses draps, sentant _son_ sweat-shirt pour sentir _son_ odeur et _il_ le trouva attendrissant, encore et toujours. Parce que Scorpius était attendrissant. Du haut de son mètre soixante, il faisait une ou deux têtes de moins que tout le monde, et son visage aux traits fins lui donnait l'air d'une poupée de porcelaine qui pouvait se briser à tout moment. Et encore une fois ça n'était pas si faux, Scorpius était quelqu'un de très fragile, surtout émotionnellement, mais _il_ lui donnait confiance en lui, ou plutôt, l'avait aide à avoir confiance en lui au fil des années, malgré tout ses problèmes.

 _Il_ sortit de sa rêverie quand la main délicate de Scorpius se posa sur son genoux. _Il_ regarda le blond qui lui intima de le rejoindre dans son lit, ce qu' _il_ fit avec plaisir. Scorpius n'aimait pas dormir seul, et _il_ n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

 _Il_ se glissa sous les draps avec son petit ami qui se colla bien vite à lui. Scorpius nicha sa tête dans _son_ cou, humant de nouveau son odeur apaisante qu'il aimait tant en entortillant une de ses jambes aux _siennes_ alors que _lui_ glissait _sa_ main sous le pull de Scorpius -ou plutôt le sien- Et l'autre dans ses cheveux, caressant ses fils blonds plus doux que de la soie.

 _Il_ embrassa doucement Scorpius sur la joue, le sentant déjà s'endormir, pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit sans un mot.

Sans un mot... Telle était leur relation. Jamais ils ne s'étaient dis ''je t'aime'', jamais ils n'avaient soupiré, gémi, crié le nom de l'autre pendant l'amour, jamais ils ne s'étaient murmurés des mots doux et des secrets sur l'oreiller, et pourtant ils s'aimaient, ils s'aiment comme des fous, mais tout se passait sans un mot pour eux, pour la simple et bonne raison que Scorpius était sourd muet...

* * *

Vuala Vuala, j'espère que ça vous a plut !

Je ne dis pas le nom de l'amant de Scorpius, donc vous pouvez imaginer qui vous voulez, mais pour moi, c'est Albus ^^

N'oubliez pas de me donner vos avis !

Bizzz Daelyaa.


End file.
